an oppurtunity to take
by inapinay
Summary: After a row between Harry and Ginny, Hermione starts to realize that maybe she is behind in the love department. hey guys please please please please review


It was Sunday afternoon and Hermione Granger was just getting up from bed. The crazy night was still looming in her head. The drama, the tears, the shouting, everything resided in the back of her head as she went down to the common room. She sighed when she saw Harry coming her way. It reminded her of last night.

Last night 

" I don't give a DAMN what she said! How the fuck can you say that Harry?" Ginny was yelling but the tears were coming down her face. " Don't you trust me at all?" Her face was red and Harry just stood there, taking it. He was the one frustrated just hours before when Parvati told him a rumor she had heard on the way to class. The rumor was that Ginny was secretly seeing Dean. Her ex-boyfriend.

For a moment it was all silent, even though the whole House was out in the common room, Harry was trying to gather his thoughts.

" I just…I jus- … I got worried. I panicked and… I don't know. I'm sorry I just was frustrated. I know you wouldn't cheat on me." He said quietly. But Ginny was still mad. You could tell because her ears were still red.

" Yeah, well that didn't stop you from accusing me, Harry." And she trudged up to her dormitory, ignoring everyone's sympathetic faces. Harry sighed and walked to his dormitory, too, throwing his backpack across the common room on the way.

**End of flashback**

When he joined Hermione, she did feel sorry for Harry but also for herself. She didn't mean to feel selfish at this time but it had hit her last night. She didn't have boy problems like Ginny did. She was already sixteen and half the girls here have snogged (or have done more). I mean sure there was Viktor Krum, but that was it. She needed to get a move on. But… she also felt that maybe she waited for a reason. I mean she did have opportunities. Mclaggen. But I mean she did wait, so there must be someone she likes or no one. Well she knew which one. She just didn't want to say it yet.

Later on that day, Harry and Ginny were not fighting with each other anymore. They made up. Ron was happy and even joined the celebration that was going on in the common room. It was a tradition now. Every time a couple made up, there was a party. He was jumping around and talking to everyone until he noticed somebody was missing. He scratched his head, thinking for a second " Oh, duh." He said. Hermione. So that's when he climbed out of the common room looking for her.

He finally spotted her sitting by the lake, staring off into the distances. _What the hell is she doing at this time. When a party is going on? _He thought.

Hermione could hear footsteps and turned around. It was Ron and she sighed. She was just on thinking about the guy and figuring out that she liked him. She knew that he wouldn't feel the same.

He sat down next to her. " Hey. What are you doing here when there is a celebration?" He asked.

" Oh, I was just thinking about… stuff." She replied.

He looked at her, sensing there was something wrong. He frowned and bumped her knee with his.

"What is it? Did you get a b on you homework?" He chuckled, trying to make the conversation lighter. She paused, but she didn't know if this was the right time. But then again…this was an opportunity. It's easy to miss these and she was just thinking. Maybe this was the opportunity that she should finally take. I mean, right?

"Ron… I like someone. A lot. And I'm thinking that maybe I should let him know. No, I don't like him," She paused trying to let out all the feeling built on top for many years, " I love him. A lot."

Ron reddened in the ears. _ Oh so this isn't about her homework. She already likes someone._ But what if…

"Who is it, hermione? He asked, expecting an answer like, "Krum." He looked up at her face because hermione didn't answer. She was thinking. A battle going on in her mind. She didn't want to say. This opportunity, she knew, didn't require any talking. So she gathered all the courage in she could, and leaned in closer. His breathing was faster and she couldn't stand the tension, the breath hot on her face, the mounting speed of the beating of her heart. So she pressed her lips against his. She was in fear because he was still. So she pulled away but he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her back. Hermione couldn't believe the sensation and could feel Ron's tongue touch her lips. They finally broke apart and they smiled.

The next day 

Ron was sitting in his bed, pondering. He wanted to do something special for his girlfriend, Hermione. He had a notebook in his hand and he was writing something down. The other day, Harry had suggested that he write her a poem. He had given Ginny a lot, though he didn't like to admit it. He only just admitted to it when Ron asked. It took him all day and he didn't want her to know.

He racked his brain, looking for something to put down. Then he just wrote it. After thinking that maybe it was best to just stand true to what he was feeling right now. He gave the paper to ginny to put on hermione's bed.

Hermione was drained from all the homework and was ready to fall asleep. So she dragged her feet up the stairs and fell on her bed. She rolled around and heard something crinkle under her. She picked it up and read it:

To: Hermione

From: Ron

Last night we paused and our chests were wild.

Last night your lips were captivating.

I will always remember that time

Your hesitation drew me in but my motive was unlike the strength.

I felt the same. Everyday my regret grew.

The time I was given was abundant.

My heart stops every time I realize the missed opportunities the next day.

My timing was all wrong.

I'm smiling at the thought.

Your thoughts were connected to mine yet we were both unaware.

At least my end was.

So know that you are always on my mind.

The whole day committed to you.

I will always love you hermione. Just…know that.


End file.
